Blockbuster
by Spartan036
Summary: Life is strange is a huge success as a fanbase is growing and the second episode coming. But Chloe decides to aim high and shoot for the moon and creates the impossible: A Life is Strange live action loose adaption blockbuster movie.


Dontnod entertainment studios.

Max, Victoria, Nathan, Warren and Kate are busy reading over the scripts they were given for the next episode of life is strange. So far its a powerful episode and things heat up when a certain someone learns about Max's time powers. The sit is filled to the brim with props, a green screen, a few doubles and David to talking to the director. They've come a slightly long way, for the minute there, Max thought Life is Strange would be considered a telltale games rip-off but it paid off real quickly. But the question remains: Where's Chloe?

"Hey Nathan, you seen Chloe anywhere?" Max asks while putting down her script.

"She said she'll be back for a minute or two. Said she's going to convince the studios of Square Enix to do something that will change out lives or something." Nathan replied while drinking coke in the process. Max wondered what did Chloe mean. An anime? A show? A Rachel Amber story DLC or Chloe DLC?

"Guys, guys!" A voice called causing them to turn around to see Chloe who is running towards them.

"Chloe, what's got you worked up about?" Kate asks while Chloe stops in front of them panting and breathing for air.

"Okay, I've managed to convince Square Enix...check this. A Life is Strange live action blockbuster movie!" Chloe cheered causing the group to look at each other then back to her.

"Um...okay. I know video game movies don't end well but what's the story about?" Victoria asked.

"Story? Well sorry Spielberg because its a summer blockbuster, save that for November or something. Summer blockbusters are suppose to have explosions, nonsensical action scenes, dumb humor, and amazing acting shrouded in it. I have the trailer saved on my phone to check it!" Chloe pulls out her phone and shows it to them.

* * *

Trailer. 

The scene begins with a rating of R for destruction, intense violence, heavy sexual content and Kate Upton's tits. It fades to reveal Chloe standing beside someone while looking at a view of Arcadia bay.

"This shit pit has taken everything I love..." Chloe narrated.

_When all hope is lost..._

"Chloe, Rachel has been missing for months." Liam Neeson reasoned with Kate only for her to slam her hand against the interrogation table.

"Cause she was taken!" The girl replied.

_When a single spark is lost..._

"Max? Max!? Are you underneath the bed!?" Chloe panicked while on the phone and in two-whales diner. Rattling is heard and other movement too.

"Yes, yes I am. Chloe-"

"There she is! Get her!" A voice called and Max who sounds like Ellen Page is being dragged away. The screen cuts to Chloe loading a handgun and an assault rifle which she stole from her dad played by Nick Offerman.

_A barrel explodes..._

Chloe bursts into a nightclub and shoots a guy in the head right before he can pull out his gun. Soon the scene changes to Victoria Chase played by Kate Upton on a bed with Chloe who is sitting.

"Pleasure or business?" Kate-I mean Victoria asks.

"What your doing is called pleasure..." Chloe loads her gun.

"This is business..." The scene cuts to Nathan Prescott played by Grant Gustin is looking at the a picture of Chloe.

"Who is this girl?" Nathan asks his personal hit-man, Wells played by Dwayne Johnson.

"A nobody, she's a loser and drags people down." Wells explained.

"Then why didn't you get her then!?" Epic music from transformers dark of the moon plays as the screen flashes to reveal Chloe running and avoiding gunfire from a helicopter with the Prescott emblem on it as its piloted by Milla Jovovich. Chloe leaps out of a window nearby and kicks a man in face right before a man throws a punch at her to reveal to be Warren played by Jamie Foxx who takes out a revolver.

"I like the way you die girl!"

"And I like way you die too!" Chloe avoids a revolver shot and grabs Warren by the arm then karate chops him in the neck but the screen flashes to reveal George Clooney who is playing Mark Jefferson.

"I think John Lennon once said that life happens while you're busy making plans and people may believe your a degenerate Chloe but I don't." Jefferson motivated. The scene changes to Chloe facing off against Nathan in a medieval setting armed with swords.

"You think this is going to have a happy ending!? I will destroy you!" Nathan lunges towards her. The scene flashes.

"We must steal the declaration of independence!" Max Caulfield played by Ellen Page yelled with helicopters in the background. The scene changes to Kate played by Jennifer Lawrence driving away from a group of police cars.

"She's stealing the Mona Lisa!"

"I will bomb Blackwell Academy!" Nathan yelled.

"Which one is the blue wire!?" Max asks Chloe via phone.

"The middle one!"

"Its too late!" She yelled as the timer goes off and the screen turns black to reveal the title: Chloe, a Life is Strange movie.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Chloe asks as the group stares at it.

"Uh...excuse me, I need to talk to the executives." Nathan pulls out a handgun and walks away.

"Why did you cast Kate Upton as me!? You know what? I'm not gonna ask." Victoria storms off.

"I'm the only one who was casted right..." Max shuddered.

"Oh come on, its a loose adaptation like the resident evil movies!"


End file.
